Snow Storm
by krissygirl94
Summary: They meet due to a snow storm and become close friends, but will that friendship turn into something more? Troyella two-shot. TxG rated T for teen
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys, ok so here is my first Troyella one/two shot. I'm not sure yet, probably just a one shot, although it will take a bit longer to write if I do decide to make it a two shot. Anyway enough with my rambling about if it's gonna be a one or two shot.**_

_**I wanna thank my bestie Zoe for giving me the great idea for this story! She's an amazing writer so you should really check out her stories.**_

_**XTasteTheRaInBoWx- is Zoe's pen-name.**_

_**So…….Thanks again Zoe! Let's get on with the story shall we?**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM or anything in this story, they belong to Disney…rats!**_

_**But….I do own an extremely hot poster of Nick Jonas :D**_

_**I did my homework for this story just so you know, the interstate, schools, majors, project ideas and such mentioned in the story I actually looked up!**_

_I was driving along the highway of I-70 in Boulder, Colorado trying to beat the snow storm that was heading the direction I was. I needed to get back to my apartment, well I __really_ needed to get to my old dorm room and get all my boxes from there and move them to my new apartment, but I decided against it considering the snow storm, well probably blizzard, that was going to hit any second. Of course I just _had _to think that because about half a mile down the road snow started to gently fall, but I knew that wasn't going to last very long. It is Colorado after all!

I'm Gabriella Montez, 19 years old and a Sophomore at the University of Colorado. I lived all over the country before my mom finally put her foot down and demanded that she stay in the next place she's transferred until after my graduation. That place was Albuquerque, New Mexico. I made a few friends at East High, no boyfriends though, I was too focused on finishing school with good grades. My mom, of course being the type of person she is, was hoping for me to go to Stanford or Harvard or even Yale. She was a bit disappointed that I chose University of Colorado, but she came around, knowing that I was, and still am, happy and getting a great education. I've always been interested in science therefore I have decided to major in Chemistry.

The snow started falling faster and heavier than before and when it started to get a bit too hard to control my SUV and see at the same time I knew that Kassadi was right. I should have just stayed there over night or at least until the storm passed and then gone home. It was the weekend after all and I would have, hopefully, plenty of time to write that paper on Adhesive Chemistry and explaining how adhesion works and the difference among adhesives while I still had my weekend. But once again I was headstrong about it and assured her that I would be home safely before the storm even started, boy was I wrong.

Finally after about 10 more minutes I couldn't take it anymore! I was tired from lack of sleep due to school reports, cold because I had forgotten my jacket at Kassadi's and was wearing a t-shirt and just plain fed up with trying to concentrate on driving when I couldn't see, too bad I didn't have my glasses with me, my contacts were killing me!

I went a little further and pulled over to the side of the road and put the car in park. I turned the heater on full blast and climbed from the drivers seat to the back row of seats, not caring that my ass was clearly in the air, it's not like anyone is outside anyway, and if they were, who cares, it's not like they can see anything anyways! I reached over the back seat and found two large blankets under the seat, I grabbed the softest and warmest one and wrapped it around my small shivering body.

Climbing back into the drivers seat I grabbed my cell phone from my purse and flipped it open, no signal, of course! I tossed it back into my purse and was just about to turn my headlights off, because it was starting to get dark and I desperately needed some rest before I started driving again, when I saw a figure laying in the snow, barely moving. I wasn't sure what it was, maybe a person? I had no idea, _well I guess I'll just leave it and see what it is when the weather clears up_, I thought to myself. But then my eyes wandered to something else lying about 20 feet away from whatever it was in the snow. I squinted my eyes to see if I could make out the item a little bit better. I kind of looked like a motorcycle. Wait…if that's a motorcycle, that must be a person! 

I quickly wrapped the blanket around me even tighter and carefully opened the passenger door, it was so windy out that when I finally got out of the car completely the door slammed shut. I ran over to the person lying in the snow, I ran as fast as I could for 2 reasons. One….he or she could be seriously hurt and two…I was freezing my ass off out here!

I slowly bent down to get a better look at the person, it was a male in his twenties maybe. I shook him in attempts to wake him up, after about 3 minutes of doing this, he opened his eyes, revealing the most gorgeous and piercing blue eyes I had seen in my life. 

"W-Wh-what are you, n-no I mean, wh-who are you?" He asked me, apparently very cold.

"I'm Gabriella, it looks as if you crashed your motorcycle or something, are you ok?"

"Ye-yeah I'm fine, but I'm really cold. No major injuries from the accident just a few cuts and bruises I'm guessing."

"Well would you like to go over to my SUV and warm up a bit and wait for the storm to pass? Then I could drive you home if you want"

"I would love that, but could you help me up please? This snow is quite deep."

I giggled a bit and helped him up, we walked as fast as we could to my car and I tried to open the door. I wouldn't budge.

"Here let me help you with that"

Damn he's strong, it took him about 2 seconds to open the thing! I climbed in and crawled through the space between the drivers and passengers seats to get to the back row, I reached under the seats and pulled out the other blanket and handed it to him. He took his soaking wet jacket off and replaced it with the blanket I had handed to him.

I folded down the back seats to make a bed to rest on while we waited for the storm to pass. He looked tired and I was exhausted from my long week of school and lack of sleep.

**A/N: you know like where you pull the seats down and it lays flat, but not in the floor. With the leather I facing upwards? Hope you know what I'm talking about! Well that's what Gabby did.**

I finished moving the seats and then laid down patting the space next to me, motioning for….for…..wait I never did get his name.

"Umm…I never did get your name by the way" I stated.

"Oh sorry. I'm Troy….Troy Bolton." "And you're Gabriella right?"

"Yeah, Gabriella Montez"

"Well it's nice to officially meet you Gabriella Montez"

I gigged and replied "You as well Mr. Bolton"

I patted the spot next to me again and he climbed to the back and laid down next to me.

"So how about we get to know each other a little better?" Troy suggested.

"Umm ok. What do you want to know?"

"How old you are, if you're in college, if you have a boyfriend, stuff like that."

"Ok well I'm 19, I am in college. I go to University of Colorado here in Boulder and I'm majoring in Chemistry. Oh and I do not have a boyfriend at the moment. What about you?"

"I'm 20 years old, no girlfriend, I'm in college also, but I go to the University of Colorado in Denver. I'm majoring in Geography, well Environmental Science to be exact."

_Wow he's smart too_ I thought.

We just laid there talking about school, I told him about the report I had to write and he gave me some great idea on what I could put into it such as testing different adhesives for their wettability-adsorption. 

After a while of talking my eyes started to feel heavier and heavier by the second, and Troy noticed.

"Hey Gabby why don't you get some sleep while the storm passes? You look like you could use some rest and so could I."

"mmhmm I mumbled, wait did you just call me 'Gabby'?"

"Uh…yeah. Do you not like it? Or am I just not allowed to call you that?"

"No no, its not that at all, I like it, I'm just used to everyone calling me Gabriella, or by my last name Montez."

He nodded and then pulled the blanket higher on me, indicating that he wanted me to sleep. I took one quick look at the clock on the dashboard, 5:27 pm, I then laid down and quickly fell asleep.

It seemed like only an hour later when I woke up from my little nap. I tried to sit up to look at the clock and see how the weather was doing outside my window but couldn't due to the arm wrapped around my waist. I giggled quietly at the sight of Troy drooling in his sleep, I thought it was kind of cute actually! I continued staring at him for a couple more minutes before deciding to wake him. I shook him gently at first and when he couldn't budge I shook a little harder. Still he stayed fast asleep. I shook him as hard as I could and screamed his name.

"TTTRRRROOOOYYYYYY!!!!"

That got him up in an instant!

"Hmmm what Gabby? What's going on?!?!"

"Nothing I just needed you to wake up so I could see what time it was."

He gave me an annoyed look but I just shrugged it off and sat up.

"HOLY SHIT!" I shouted.

"Who are you trying to wake up this time?!?!" Troy asked

"Haha very funny. And to answer your question, no one. Look at the time" 

So he sat up reluctantly and gave the same reaction I did.

"HOLY SHIT! How did it get this late?"

The clock read 11:48 pm.

"I dunno but the weather looks like it cleared up, I should drop you off at home and get home myself."

"No!"

I gave him a strange look

"Umm I mean, its getting late, you're probably hungry and tired, I know I am, and my place is like an hour from yours, maybe I could stay at yours tonight?" I asked hopefully.

I didn't really think about me being hungry until he mentioned it, and I _really_ have to go to the bathroom!

"Um ok sure. Do you want me to cook something or order in?"

"Hmm…how about we order a pizza. What's your favorite kind?" He asked me

"Margarita of course!"

"You're serious?"

"Oh I'm very serious when it comes to my pizza." I giggled for a quick second. "Do you not like that kind or what?"

"No no I love it, I'm just surprised that you do too."

"Well then lets get home because I'm starving"

With that I crawled back to the drivers seat, followed by Troy who sat in the passengers seat. We both buckled up and I was about to but the car in drive when I remembered his motorcycle was lying out in the, now foot covered snow, grass.

"Troy what about your motorcycle?"

"Oh that old thing? Don't worry about it, I was going to take it to the dump tomorrow anyway, its starting to act all crazy and I think that is partially the reason why I crashed."

"Ok then"

I started driving off very slowly, careful not to make the car slip on the snowy and icy roads, once we got further down, it wasn't as bad and I started going a little faster. After about a half hour drive we reached my apartment complex, I pulled into the front row of parking spaces and turned the car off. We both jumped out of the car and ran to the door and opened it leading into the lobby. I checked the mail quickly and then started up the stairs to my floor. I unlocked the door and we walked in taking our coats off along with our shoes. We walked to the living room and sat down grabbing the home phone and calling the pizza place to order our margarita pizza and soda. I hung up the phone and turned to Troy.

"Ok it should be here in half an hour or so, mind if I take a quick shower?"

"No of course not, you don't have to ask its your house!" 

"I know I'm just making sure you won't be offended if I just go without telling you."

He simply shook his head 'no'

"Ok remote is on the coffee table, drinks in the kitchen, and I think you can handle yourself for about 15 minutes."

When he grabbed the remote and started flipping through the channels I figured he was good on his own for a bit. I grabbed a towel from the hall closet and went into my bedroom, shutting the door behind me, and went into the bathroom, locking the door, and stripped down and turned the water on.

_Man Troy is really hot! But he would never date a girl like me. I can dream thought, right?_

**Troy's POV (momentarily)**

_Gabriella is way cute! I doubt she would date me though, but hey it doesn't kill to dream does it?_

**Back to Gabriella's POV**

I finished up with my shower and wrapped my towel around me, I walked out into my bedroom and grabbed a pair of long snow flaked pajama pants and a tank top and changed into them. I dried my hair with the towel, allowing it to air dry the rest of the way, and slipped on my matching snow flaked flip-flop slippers. I was thinking as I walked out into the living room that Troy must have been pretty cold, I told him he could use the shower and he accepted. He handed me his clothes through the door and I went to the laundry room and put them in the dryer. By the time he was done his clothes were dry and our pizza was here. 

"Hey Gabby?" Troy shouted from the bathroom obviously done with this shower.

"Yeah?"

"Could you bring me my clothes?"

I giggled for a second and retrieved his clothes. This time when I came knocking at the door, instead of cracking it, he opened it completely. I handed him his clothes and left quickly, blushing.

_Wow I must admit he has a hot body too!_

**A/N: he had a towel wrapped around his waist ok!**

Once we had finished eating dinner we sat on the couch together with Troy flipping through the channels on the TV.

"There's really nothing on" He commented.

"Go to the pay-per-view movies and see if there's one you want to watch"

"How about Bee Movie, I know its supposed to be for kids but everyone says its funny."

"Ok, I've actually kinda been wanting to see that."

We went through the process of purchasing the movie, having it connect to the people for them to approve and then sitting through the dang previews. Pain in the butt I know!

As soon as the movie was over I felt as if I was going to pass out if I didn't get sleep soon.

"Hey I'm really tired I'm gonna head to bed, stay up as long as you want or you can come with me."

"I'm pretty exhausted as well, we both need rest, but what do you mean by 'come with me'?"

"I mean as in come to bed, duh!"

I walked into the bedroom and climbed into bed, Troy was just standing in the door way trying to comprehend if he had heard right, I'm guessing.

"Troy, if you're thinking what I think you are then yes I am saying you can sleep in bed with me, unless you really want to sleep on the couch, with I seriously do not recommend. And trust me, I don't bite!"

"I'll just sleep on the couch. Goodnight Gabriella."

"Night."

I woke up the next morning around 8:15 and found Troy's arm draped lazily over my waist. I smiled at the thought of me being right. I knew he couldn't stand sleeping on the couch, it's so uncomfortable, well only when you try to sleep on it, if you're just sitting its perfectly fine.

**A/N: Ok I'm just skipping to a few days after**

It was now Thursday and I finally finished my report for chemistry, 5 pages long with footnotes should be long enough, right?

Troy had also helped my get all my boxes from my old dorm room and into my apartment, I had them all unpacked and the now empty boxes sat in the corner of the living room.

Troy had been staying at his place every night and coming to mine every afternoon after school, I assure you we're just friends, as of right now. _Wait, did I just say that? What am I thinking? Do I seriously have a crush on him? Well I mean that can't be a bad thing can it? I mean there's nothing wrong with liking a cute guy, right? _All these questions were swirling through my mind, _I mean sure he was good looking and we had been spending every afternoon together, and he told me all about his family and childhood, I had done the same, but we're just friends. Yeah that's right, just friends._ But I couldn't help but have the feeling that maybe, just maybe we were meant to be something more.

**Ok so there's part one, I know I know Zoe I told you on face book that it would only be a one-shot but I changed my mind! It'll be a two-shot and maybe, just maybe a three-shot but who knows. It just depends. Ok I hope you liked this part, it took about a week to write and I'm gonna start working on chapter 6 for TS and part 2 of this and maybe even another one, two or three shot. So……yeah guess that's it, this was 7 pages long, LOL yeah I bet you've written WAY longer chapters than this but whatever!**

**Please review!!!**

**(Yes that means you Zoe!!!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok here's the 2****nd**** part to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own HSM if I did it would never end!**

**BUT……I did touch Nick Jonas 2 days ago! Yay!!! **

**And I own the Burning Up tour book written by the Jo Bros.**

**So….here we go**

**Troy's POV**

I had the day off of school today due to a staff day, I know even in college you have those!

I've been thinking about Gabriella a lot lately, and not just in the 'she's my friend' way, the way as in 'I wonder what it would be like to date her' kinda way.

I decided to write a little something down on paper, I have no idea where it came from but it did.

I grabbed a pen and a random piece of paper lying on the coffee table and started writing.

_Gabriella,_

_These past few days have been amazing. You saved me from the damn cold snow, had a place for me to stay when I couldn't get home due to the time of night and the amount of snow, and have treated me not like some guy you've just met, but someone that you've known for quite some time._

_I've told you all about my childhood, my dreams and hopes for the future as well as some of my darkest secrets, and you were open enough to do the same._

_We're good friends, helping one another with school work, being there for each other when we need comforting and so much more. But I can't help but feel that WE should be something more. I know that may seem a bit strange and sudden, and probably because it is. _

_I just thought that you should know that, and hopefully, if you don't feel the same way, we can remain friends, and I can have the comfort of knowing that I got this off my chest._

_Xx,_

_Troy_

I took the piece of paper and read it over, corny I know but I had to get my point across somehow. I folded it up and stuck it in my jeans pocket and took a quick glance at the clock. _Damn I should have been there 5 minutes ago!_ I grabbed my keys and headed out the door and to my truck.

I was driving to Gabby's apartment for our daily hangout, when I got a text.

_Gabby/_**Troy**

_Hey where r u? ur 5 minutes late_

**I know I'm sorry b there in about 10**

_K I kinda need to tell you something when u get here._

**Alright we'll talk when I get there I gotta stop txting b4 I crash or something**

With that I set my phone down on the passengers seat and continued my 10 minute drive.

I walked into the apartment lobby and rang the buzzer when an all too familiar voice came on

_Hello?_

**Hey let me up!**

And with that I heard the _click_ of the 'ok' signal. I walked up the stairs and to her door, instead of knocking like usual, her door was already cracked so I just walked right in. Gabby was sitting on the couch watching _Suite Life On Deck_.

"Hey" I said trying to grab her attention back from the TV

"Hey took ya long enough" She joked

"Ha ha very funny, so uh what was that you needed to tell me?" As I said that I saw her face have a hint of nervousness on it.

"Umm could we wait until later, I'm not exactly ready to talk about it just yet"

"Yeah of course, but I'm hungry, have anything good?"

"Hmmm" She thought for a second. "We could make ice cream sundaes, although it would kind of spoil our dinner, but who cares!"

She got up off the couch and walked to the kitchen with me following behind.

"Hey Troy will you get bowls, spoons and the ice cream out? I'll get everything else"

"Sure thing"

I reached up into the top cabinet above the dishwasher and grabbed the bowls, then went to the other side of the kitchen where the microwave was and opened up the drawer next to it grabbing two spoons and the ice cream scoop along with it and finally went to the freezer and took out the vanilla ice cream.

Gabriella got the whipped cream, chocolate fudge, cherries and sprinkles from the fridge and pantry. Then we started to work.

I scooped two scoops of ice cream for each bowl, while Gabriella heated up the hot fudge sauce, when she took it out I used my spoon to get some out of the glass jar and started drizzling it over our ice cream, while I was doing that Gabby reached her hand over to get the whipped cream and I ended up accidentally dripping some of the hot fudge on her hand.

"OWW!! You did that on purpose meanie!!!" She pouted

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to!"

"Uh-huh sure you didn't! But I meant to do this and with that she took the cap off the whipped cream and squirted it on my shirt.

"HEY!!!!!" She just stood there giggling like mad until I took some rainbow colored sprinkles and poured some down her low-cut tank top.

"OMG! Troy you did not just do that!!"

"Hmm…I think I did!!!!"

She grabbed the jar of chocolate and I just thinking she'd pour it on or down my shirt, but no she just HAD to pour it on my head!

"Oops sorry!!!"

We kept having our little food fight until Gabby's phone rang and we stopped, she took the call and then hung up, and for the first time we realized the big mess we had made in the kitchen and on ourselves. Mostly me but she still had some chocolate and whipped cream on her.

"Umm we better clean this up Troy, and your hair is a mess!!! Why don't you get in the shower and I'll wash your clothes, you still have the spare that you left here right?"

"Yeah I do, but what about you? And the kitchen?"

"I just have sprinkles down my top, thank you for that by the way, and some whipped cream and chocolate on my hands and arms, I can clean that up easily. As for the kitchen, I can do it myself, its small anyway."

"Ok" I replied and started to walk off towards the bedroom to take a shower, only to be pulled back by Gabriella.

"I thought you wan…."

"Troy just shut it! I wanna do something"

"Okkkk…." I said quite confused, but finally got what she meant when she took cherries and put the in the whipped cream that sat in a pile in my hair. She giggled at the way I looked.

"Thanks Gabby I love you too" I responded to her ,giggling, sarcastically.

**Gabriella's POV**

I waited for Troy to get in the shower before I went into the bedroom and grabbed his messy clothes from the floor of the bedroom. I made my way to the laundry room and started to fill the washer with water and added the soap, I threw his shirt into the washer, then his boxers and before tossing his jeans in as well checked the pockets for anything that could be ruined if washed. There was only a folded piece of paper. I threw it on the counter and finished loading the washing machine. On my way out of the laundry room I reached for the piece of paper, that due to the ceiling fan, had fallen on the floor and had also fluttered open. I was just about to put it by his car keys when I noticed my name written on the top of the page. Being the curious and nosy person I am, I walked over to the couch, and started to read it.

_Gabriella,_

_These past few days have been amazing. You saved me from the damn cold snow, had a place for me to stay when I couldn't get home due to the time of night and the amount of snow, and have treated me not like some guy you've just met, but someone that you've known for quite some time._

_I've told you all about my childhood, my dreams and hopes for the future as well as some of my darkest secrets, and you were open enough to do the same._

_We're good friends, helping one another with school work, being there for each other when we need comforting and so much more. But I can't help but feel that WE should be something more. I know that may seem a bit strange and sudden, and probably because it is. _

_I just thought that you should know that, and hopefully, if you don't feel the same way, we can remain friends, and I can have the comfort of knowing that I got this off my chest._

_Xx,_

_Troy_

Oh my god! I couldn't believe it! He felt the same exact way me!!! I was so nervous earlier, I was actually going to tell him how I felt and hope that the friendship wouldn't be ruined, but now I know it won't!

I decided that I would tell him how I felt after he got out of the shower and I cleaned the kitchen.

It was about 15 minutes later when I finally finished cleaning up and had gotten changed into dark wash jeans and a pink t-shirt from Aeropostale. I sat waiting on the couch with Troy's letter in my hand for only about 2 more minutes before he came in and sat down next to me. Apparently he noticed I had the letter because he kind of freaked out.

"Gabby! What are you doing with that?!?!"

"Sorry Troy but I checked your jean pockets before washing them and I found it. I noticed my name on it and read it, I'm sorry Troy, please don't be mad!" I said a little faster than needed.

"No no its ok! I'm sorry if it was too straightforward or sudden or….."

I cut him off with a sweet kiss on the lips, he seemed shocked for a second but soon after started kissing back. A minute later when we pulled away I said "I feel the same way Troy"

Then I got up off the couch and to my bedroom, reaching into my nightstand drawer I drew out a piece of paper and walked back out to Troy handing him the paper before sitting down. He opened it, read it over and said "Gabriella Montez, will you be my girlfriend?"

**A/N: Ok here's what her letter said**

_Troy,_

_Ok I'm just going to say it without rambling beforehand. _

_I like you….a lot. I understand if you don't feel the same way, but I needed to get this off my chest. _

_I know we're friends but I can't help feeling like we were meant to be something more. _

_Xoxo,_

_Gabriella_

**Ok the end! LOL, ok umm hope you liked it and hopefully the ending wasn't terrible.**

**I'm SOOOO sorry if all this is underlined, sometimes it does it sometimes it doesn't and it happens when I upload it, not when I'm writing it.**

**Please review and let me know what you thought and also let me know if you have any ideas for any other one or two shots.**

**Thank you to everyone who has added me to author alert, to everyone who has added this story to story alert, to everyone who has added this story and me to their fav stories/author. **

**I would love to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed but that's only one person, LOL.**

**Thanks so much guys**


End file.
